Second Star to the left, Straight on till Midnight
by Eack
Summary: Wendy's vision throws her and Shin into a great argument. Instead of trying to help one another, the group splits up once more. Not sure of what else to do in this winter wonderland, Hook tries something that might throw them into a gamble for their lives. ((Please review, follow and fave.))
1. Story Time

**This is my first ever Peter Pan fan fiction. It will be set after the 2003 movie, Peter Pan. Be gentle, and review please. (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.**

It's been a long time since her adventures in Neverland, almost four years to be exact. Wendy now stood tall and was almost sixteen, a week away from her birthday. But for the past few days something has happen to the world. Snow has covered the land, and all of London was in panic. Snow storms to flurries, everything was covered. But alas, people still moved on to work around the snow in what was to be claimed as the hottest summer ever. These changes were made things difficult. Back when the lost boys came to live with the Darlings the only real changes were the add-ons to the home. More rooms for the boys and the nursery was turned into Wendy's room. The lost boys and her two brothers would still gather in her room for story time every night. It was something they all refused to let go.

The night was starting to get late as the boys and Wendy all gathered in Wendy's room. She raged on with stories and danced around the room while acting fights with the boys. "Hook raised his right hand and brought it down quick. Aiming for the heart of Peter Pan in hopes as to finally kill the boy who could fly. But alas, Hook's hook was stopped as peter's blade defended his life. 'You'll never defeat me Hook!' peter called out as he pushed the evil pirate away. Hook could only growl at his failure to kill Peter. "I'll get you Peter Pan! It it's the last thing I do!' Hook called out as Peter flew away laughing."

"Tell us another Wendy!" the boys cried out. But sadly as Wendy looked to the time, she knew story time was over. "Sorry Michael, but it's time for bed." she said softly. She motioned for the boys to exit the room, if she continued on, they would all get in trouble for staying up late. Even with the snow storms in summer they still had a curfew. "Please!" John cried out. Wendy frowned a little, "You know better, come on now." she finally got the boys out of her room and shut the door. They were indeed a handful, but she loved them all. She wished that she could stay up late and they could all tell stories of Neverland. But the world was growing up, and so were they.

Wendy made her way to the window and looked out at the night sky. She sighed seeing the dark clouds had taken over the stars and moon. Inside she already knew what was to be expected of her. Once sixteen she would be engaged to someone. She would move out of her home and start a new chapter to her life. Her eyes wondered the sky, searching for the Neverland star, Peter or even Tinkerbell. She paused as clouds moved away as if answering her wishes to see the stars.

There it was, the second star to the right. She smiled. She closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish I may, I wish I might, let me see Peter tonight." She opened her eyes and looked back to the Never land star. But her attention was brought to the star on the left. Normally the star to the right would shine brighter then the left one. But the left one was brighter tonight... And it was getting brighter by the second. Wendy opened her window to get a better look. A few seconds after the star t the left suddenly went out. Wendy held her breath as she didn't understand what had just happen. She looked back to Neverland still with a small frown on her face. "Please be safe Peter." she whispered as she sat down by the window. Something was going on, not with just the crazy weather, but now with the left star. Maybe something was going on in Neverland too. If only she could see Peter once more, maybe even just one more adventure in Neverland before she would have to grow up. Something to tell her that everything will be ok.

The next thing she knew she had drifted off to sleep. Countless of times would she fall asleep by the open or closed window. She would always feel safe by the window, she thought Peter was always there watching over her. As the clouds cleared the sky, the moon light shined down on her as she slept. A single cloud broke off and slowly rolled it's way through the sky right for the moon. It's thick body covered the moon completely in silence. For a good minute London was covered in pure darkness. When the cloud disappeared and the light came back, a shadow stood over Wendy. A figure of a person loomed into the room. The figure knelled down on the window sill looking over Wendy's sleeping figure. The girl was indeed turning into a very pretty young woman. Her long light brown hair graced her shoulders to her lower back, and her skin was a light peach color that was soft at the touch.

A pair of shocking blue eyes studied her further. Gracing the back of his fingers against her arm, he felt her skin. He let his hand trail up her arm and to her hair, it too was soft. He retracted his hand quickly when Wendy stirred in her sleep. Wendy slowly started to wake up, she pulled her arm off the window sill and brought a hand to her eyes. She rubbed them gently before opening them. The first thing she noticed was a shadow of someone standing in her window. She was about to ignore it but turned quickly knowing that if someone was there it would be Peter. This was not the first time she would wake up to a shadow, but those other times were only her imagination.

When she turned around she didn't see anything. The shadow was gone and of course she let her mind play games on her once more. She let out a deep awaited sigh. Reaching out she closed the window gently, but never locked it. "Waiting for someone?" a voice came from inside the room. Wendy turned with a jolt. Her eyes were quick to meet with blue ones not too far from her. A young boy or man sat in a chair by her small tea table off in the corner. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at the person. The shadows covered him well, but his pale skin and his eyes stood out. For the most part she could tell it was a boy just by the sound of his voice. She could also tell that it wasn't Peter.

"Who are you?" she asked as she took a step back. "What are you doing in my room?" a small chuckle came from the person in the corner. "Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, his British accent was strong and sounded like it was from an older time period. He stood up and started to make his way into the light. A young man around her age took hold of the moon light. He was a bit taller then her. His skin pale as the snow, his eyes blue, and his clothes... He wore a long black pirate coat that stopped just below his knees and a pair of black bulky pirate boots. In his right hand was a black beaten up top hat with a red band on it. His hair was blacker than the deep nothingness in the sky, short but long enough for it to fall into his eyes. "My name is Shin." he said tilting his head as his eyes looked over Wendy carefully. Wendy reached out and picked up one of the wooden swords she used during story time. "What do you want?" Wendy demanded.

The only person to ever come through her window was Peter, anyone else she could only expect them to harm her. She wasn't stupid and would not let a young face catch her off guard. Shin did not look amused by her reaction. In fact he looked more so annoyed, "It's not what I want." he stated bitterly. "I'm here to find someone, and bring them to Neverland by request." "Neverland?" Wendy questioned. Shin's shoulders dropped as he rolled his eyes. "If you never heard of the place then you are not the one I'm looking for." He said as he moved about the room. He looked to his hands and started to count on his fingers. Wendy watched him curiously. "Who are you looking for?" she asked.

Shin turned back to Wendy a little angered, he placed his top hat upon his head neatly. "A girl named Wendy Darling. I was told I could find her here." Shin moved closer to her, mostly his eyes set on the window. Wendy took in a small breath and stepped back as he got closer. The wooden sword brought up in a defense mode. "Calm down girl. I wont hurt you, I'm sure I just miss counted houses." he said opening the window. Wendy blinked, he apparently didn't know that Wendy was... Well Wendy. The person he was looking for. "Who sent you?" she started to lower the wooden sword. "That doesn't concern you." He said as he climbed up to the window sill. Wendy thought for a moment as she watched him. Her eyes trailed to the sword before she lowered it completely. Just as Shin was about to leave through the window she reached out and took hold of the bottom of his coat. "Wait." She looked up at him. His eyes once again locked with hers. "I'm Wendy... Wendy Darling." she admitted. Something she wasn't sure of, but did so.

Shin knelled down once more now eye level with Wendy, "Is that so?" he asked a bit coldly. "Yes... Now who sent you? Was it Peter?" she asked. Her voice sounding a little desperate for a yes answer. If Peter sent him and did not come himself, then something was wrong. She had a small gut feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Shin smirked, "If he has a hook for a right hand than you are the winner." Wendy's eyes went wide. Hook was behind this.

Wendy pulled back the wooden sword and swung with all her might. Smacking Shin across the face and knocking his hat off his head. "Stay away from me!" she called out as she went to run deeper into her room. Shin held the left side of his face where Wendy made contact, as his eyes narrowed and followed her. Before she could even get three feet away from the window Shin grabbed her arm. His grip was strong but softened by the now showing black finger-less gloves he had on. "If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I don't. Play. Games." Shin stated his words very clear as he pulled her closer to him.

"Now, someone has been waiting to see you my dear. And if you must know more about me, you should know that I always keep my word." Shin pulled Wendy closer to him even more, closing the gap between their bodies. He reached down picking up his hat once more, placing it on top of his head. He than wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out the window. Wendy closed her eyes tightly as she screamed feeling the fast cold air all around her. Shin's arms wrapped tightly around her body and held her even closer. She slowly opened her eyes after a few moments, she thought they would hit the snow below, but upon opening her eyes she saw London fading away. They were flying... But only Peter knew how to fly. "You can fly?" she asked a bit shocked. Shin snickered a bit at her words. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves." Shin stated. She could feel the wind brush harder against her skin as they picked up speed.

The next thing she knew, they were high above London heading for the stars. The left star was still missing, but she could always find Neverland. "Hold on." Shin whispered into her ear. The lights around them took over the sky, the door to Neverland! She thought she would never see the place again, but here she was, heading back faster than the speed of light. The light finally broke and Neverland came into view. It was as beautiful as ever. The sun was warm and the sky held a few clouds. She could pin point all the land markers, but one stood out. The Jolly Roger. Captain Hook's ship, the place she was being taken to. "Let me go!" Wendy cried out as she started to struggle in Shin's hold.

"Really?!" Shin sounded angered again as his grip tightened even more. "We are almost there girl." his hand slipped and Wendy fell from his grip. She started to free fall towards the waters below. She might have a chance if she could only make it too the water. But luck was not on her side as Shin zipped down after her grabbing her hands, stopping her fall. "I thought I told you that I don't play games." Shin stated. "You also said that you keep your word too." Wendy stated angerly. "And I for one, am not letting you take me to Captain Hook. That is 'my' word." she tried once more to pull away from Shin. Not having any luck she started to call out. "Peter! Peter!" her screams became louder and loud as Shin struggled to still keep his grip on her.

"You want to be this difficult, then fine! Have it your way." Shin let go of her, letting her fall once more. Instead of hitting water she hit wood. She had landed on the Jolly Roger's deck. She sat up rubbing her side as that's where she hit the hardest. She was only thankful that she wasn't dropped from too far up. It that were the case things would of ended up badly for her. She looked around to see Captain Hooks crew now surrounding her. She gulped at the mere sight of them. They all looked the same, just as she had remembered. But they had a small questioning look in their eyes. Some seemed to not even know who she was.

"Is this the girl?" Shin asked as he floated down next to her. He stood about a foot away from Wendy with his arms crossed over his chest. As the pirates stepped aside a tall man came forth. His hair long curly and black, and his eyes pierced blue with a hint of grey. He curled his black mustache with his left hand, while his right was tucked away under his long red pirate coat. The man knew how to dress for a pirate, even one who lived in Never land. Following close behind him was a short chubby man. His hair white and his nose stood out like a sore thumb. "I believe it is." Hook pulled out his right hand to reveal his all famous hook. He took a few more steps forward and leaned down to meet Wendy eye to eye. "It's been a while." he said coldly.

Shin stepped in between Hook and Wendy, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Shin had a strict tone to his voice. One that sounded like it would scare off crocks. Hook stood up tall and looked Shin over, "Yes, your payment." Hook smirked a little as he and Shin started to stare one another down. "Mr. Smee." Hook called for the chubby short man, yet he still held his eyes upon Shin. "Why don't you get Mr. Blackwood's the item we promised?" Smee smirked in his own way as he nodded, "Right away Captain." He ran off to the Captain's quarters and returned quickly with something under a black cloth. He handed it slowly to Hook's left hand. Hook held up the item and watched as Shin's eyes followed it. "As I promised... Here is your Bellfire." Smee took away the black cloth to reveal a glass jar with a red pixie inside.

She had long flowing black hair, and skin like Shin's. Her eyes were a blood red that matched her wings and clothing. Most of it was red, but a small hint of black lace or patches in random spots. Shin looked at the jar and than back to Hook, "Let her out." Shin once again held his ground as he carefully watched the pirate. Hook smiled, "You make it sound like I'm not a man of my word." Hook handed the jar back to Smee who opened it. The pixie known as Bellfire zipped out of the jar and to Shin's coat. There she hid inside it away from all eyes. "All pirates are the same Captain. I've been around them long enough to know that you all have tricks up your sleeves and then some." Hook smiled even bigger. "I can assure you that I 'am' a man, no, pirate of his word." Hook bowed a little towards Shin.

"He's lying!" Wendy called out. One of Hooks crew members took hold of Wendy and brought her to her feet. "Quiet girl." Hook and Shin both turned their attention towards Wendy. "There... You have your girl, now I shall be off." Shin went to take a step towards the side of the ship but but was pulled back by the neck of his coat. Hook used his hook to snag the boy's coat, "Are you sure you want to leave right away?" he asked. "I mean you did do a lot of the work, why not stay for the show?" Shin narrowed his eyes at Hook and looked over to Wendy who was struggling against the Pirate's grip. "Besides i have another surprise for you." Shin turned back to Hook quickly. He knew something was up, all pirates were indeed the same. But before he could even breath the sound of metal clicking together was heard. He looked down to see shackles cuffed to his wrists, followed by a thick and heavy chain held by four of the strongest looking men on the ship.

Shin's breathing feel heavy as anger filled his mind. "I knew it..." Shin kept his eyes to Hook. "You lied!" he yelled as he went to step closer to Hook, but was pulled back hard by the pirates holding his chain. "I didn't lie, I said i would return your little Bellfire. I said nothing about letting you go." Hook laughed as the four pirates pulled once more on Shin's chains, and soon grabbing his arms pulling him back away from Hook. "I swear you wont get away with this." Hook laughed even more as Shin was ruffle dragged away down to the bottom hull of the ship. Wendy watched in horror as the events before her unfolded. At first she was surprised to see the pixie, but she felt a bit bad for Shin in a way. He went to kidnap her to get his friend back. She thought for a moment that Shin was working for or with Hook, but now she knew that he was being played by Hook. It was no surprise when Hook had Shin shackled and than taken away.

"Mr. Smee!" Hook called out. "Yes Captain?" Smee replied quickly. "Why don't you help make Miss Wendy here feel at home?" Hook turned back to Wendy. That creepy evil smile crossed his lips as his blueish grey eyes were now fixated on her. She could feel the fear building up inside. He had to have some kind of evil plan in mind, but the one thing that really crossed her mind... Was Peter... Why hadn't she seen him yet? Where was he? She started to feel very scared as Smee and other pirates came closer to her. She squeezed her eyes tightly and screamed as loud as she could, "PETER!"

She wasn't sure if Peter was still alive, or even if he would hear her cries for help. She only knew that she was in grave danger, far away from home, and all alone.


	2. Frozen

Wendy pounded on the door before her. She had been thrown into the Captain's quarters and of course was not happy. "Let me out!" she yelled. With each word her fists would hit harder and harder against the wood. Why was she here? Who was this character Shin? What was Hook's plan? All questions that stood out in her mind with the sea of other questions and thoughts. She stopped hitting the door for a minute as she needed to catch her breath. She took in a few good deep breaths before raising her fists one more time. Before she brought them down to the door, she paused. This would get her no where. Hook would wait till she tiered herself out and then he would approach her. She needed to save her strength if she wanted to get out of her to find Peter. She knew something was definitely wrong. He would of came for her by now... Wouldn't he?

Wendy rested her back against the door as she lowered her eyes to the floor. This world may of looked the same, but it had changed in a way. She was also growing up so of course things would seem different to her. She let her eyes trail the floor as she sunk to it, bringing her knees to her chest. Looking around the cabin from the floor Wendy noticed a bit of other changes. For one, there were clocks all over the place, all broken and set to different times. She slowly got to her feet and ventured further into the cabin still taking in the new changes. Hook's treasure for one was... different. The jewels and gems looked not like the ones from last time. They looked more like the old crown jewels from the kings and queens of old London. She only knew this because of her studies in history. They also mentioned that this treasure was stolen from the crown in the early 1700's.

She wondered a bit further towards the back, where a red captain's chair was. Next to it was a medium sized table. Looked more like a tea table to her. On it was a bunch of random things. An hourglass with black sand that stood still, a light blue hand mirror with no mirror, a box full of vials with different colored fairy dust, and a small black velvet bag. She picked up the bag and poured out some of it's contents into the palm of her hand. "Black sand?" she asked herself. She placed the sand back, now turning back to the room. A very confused look was almost plastered to her face. There had to be more to this, something was up, and she would find out what it was.

Wendy placed the bag into her night gown pocket. She paused... She was still in her nightgown. "Oh dear." She whispered to herself. As a child she normally would not care, but she was almost sixteen and as a young woman... Somethings are meant to be covered well. She raced to Hook's wardrobe hoping to find something suitable for her to wear. Of course he wouldn't mind, but then again she really didn't care. It was his own fault for kidnapping her in the middle of the night.

She opened the doors and started to pull clothes out. "For a grown man, he sure does have a lot of clothes." she said out loud to herself. She started to toss coats, hats and shirts out onto the floor. Making room so she could look through the clothes better. "Ah!" she chirped out. She pulled out a nice blue gown, just her size. The gown was long and had a corset like top. The sleeves were long with a bell effect. As she quickly put on the gown she frowned a little, the top part stopped right below her shoulders. She tried to pull the cloth over her shoulders, but no success. Well she could always find a coat or a jacket...

She ran her hands through her hair and started to pull it back into a mid ponytail. Finding a red ribbon nearby she tied her hair up into a somewhat neat bun. Finally she felt a little bit better, but she still needed something to go over her shoulders. She headed back for the wardrobe, placing the black velvet bag into one of the pockets on the new dress. She turned around quickly to the main door as she heard someone come into the room. "Hook." She narrowed her eyes towards the pirate.

"What is it that you want with me?" She asked.

Hook looked around his quarters as he slowly made his way over to Wendy, "I'm sure you know why you are here." he stopped at his chair and looked down at the table. He slowly picked up the hour glass looking at it, flipping it up side down and then right side up again. He placed it back down seeing as the sand still did not move. He looked up to Wendy and noticed the small changes she had made to her wear and hair. "I see you took it upon yourself to make yourself comfortable." he looked at the floor and to his clothing. Wendy crossed her arms over her chest, "You still haven't answered me, Hook." Hook nodded a bit to her words.

"Ever wonder why Peter never came back to visit you?" Hook asked. He turned and let himself fall into his red comfy chair. Wendy blinked a little before placing up a hard front. "He's been busy... Fighting you." she stated. She was keeping her ground. "Really?" Hook asked smirking a little at her. "Because four years ago you came to Neverland, four years ago Pan once stole my ship to take you home, four years ago... Was the last time I saw Pan. I have been searching for him ever since then." Hook rested his chin on the knuckles of his left hand. "After you left Neverland Peter was never heard from again. Not even a single light or sound from that fairy of his either."

Wendy wasn't sure of what to make of all this. For all she knew, Hook could be lying. "Prove it." She said. Her ground was starting to loose it's stand as she kind of felt a truth to Hook's words. Hook moved to the grand window in the back of his cabin. He pulled the curtains back more than what they already had been and pointed to the sun. "The next day when I found my ship, it was empty. Treasure was still on it, nothing vandalized, everything was all perfect... Except Neverland. That sun has not moved from that spot in four years." Hook was starting to sound pissed off. To live in the hot sun for four years... Who wouldn't be ticked off?

"That's not..." "Enough prof?" Hook didn't let her finish. Wendy would of protested, but didn't. She wasn't sure what to really say, what to question... "Question." she uttered. Hook sneered down at her as he walked right up to her. "Yes?" he asked drawing out his word. "That boy... The one whom you sent to bring me here... Who is he?" she asked. Hook smirked a little, "Someone you shouldn't concern yourself with." he turned to walk away but Wendy seemed to find her ground again. "You will answer my questions. You brought me here, the least you could do is answer me." She narrowed her eyes and let her arms stick to her sides. Her hands balled up into fists as she stared down Hook. "Now tell me who he is." Her tone was scary and strong.

Hook looked a bit amused, "His name is Shin, of the Blackwood Forest." Hook smirked as Wendy's reaction. He could see the gears turning in her head trying to put things together. "He doesn't come from this world... He's from" "The left star." Wendy blinked as she looked to Hook. By how he didn't say anything she knew her answer was right. "He's from the left star?" she now had to double check. Hook nodded, "Not just the left star... but the world hiding in the left star." Hook's face turned pale as he continued. "If dreams came from Neverland, then nightmares came from that land. I still have no idea what they call that place... That hell... But I do know one thing." Hook walked back to the small table and picked up the hour glass.

"That place is the reason why everything is Frozen."

Hook walked over to Wendy and placed the hourglass on the large treasure table next to her. "This is no ordinary hour glass. The black sand is actually a powerful dust that comes from a place called the Blackwood Forest. The dust is called Nightshade, it's the very same dust that causes nightmares. It's the dark side to fairy dust. Like how Pan would always tell you to think happy thoughts to fly, this dust needs anger, sadness, and above all your darkest fears." Hook reached out to Wendy and slipped the tip of his hook into one of her pockets. Hooking the black bag she had taken he pulled it out of her pocket. "This is not something to be played with." He added as he took the bag from his hook.

He turned his back to her walking away back to the table. He placed the bag back and picked up the box of vials in his left hand. He turned back to face her. "Inside this box is all the different kinds of pixie and fairy dust, all that are good. Each one gives the user a different power." He brought the box over to Wendy and handed it to her. Wendy opened the box and looked inside it once more. Before on the table the vials all looked normal, but now in her hands the dust in the vials began to glow. Hook smiled at this. "Looks to me like you have yet to grow up. You may look like you are, but inside, you are still a child." He smirked a bit.

Wendy looked from Hook back to the box and frowned to herself. It's not that she didn't want to grow up... But something about her not growing up made her a bit sad. Did she really want to grow up? Or did she want to stay a child like Peter.

"So what does all this mean?" She asked placing the box down next to the hourglass. Hook sat back down in his chair and picked up the mirror-less hand mirror. "i was hoping that you could tell me." He said looking the mirror over before placing it back. "I found all these things with that Nightmare and his pixie. But when I found him, both were frozen solid. Along with the rest of the left star." Wendy let her mind collapse with all the new information. New questions and still no real answers.

"So you didn't bring me hear for some devious plan, you brought me here because you need help." Wendy found a seat in an empty chair by the treasure table. "Peter is missing, night wont come to Neverland, and the left star is frozen over..." Wendy looked to Hook. "Not to mention my world has been covered in snow for the past couple of days... It's almost summer, and winter has taken over." Hook and Wendy's eyes both meet. "You got any plans?" Hook asked as a sly smirk came to his face. Wendy blinked as her eyes broke from Hook's gaze and meet the floor for a moment. When she looked back up a smile graced her lips. "I think I do." Hook laughed a little to her words, "Then let us not waist any more time."


	3. Nightmare

Hook stepped out of his cabin and approached the railing closest to the stairs leading down to the deck. He stopped at the top of them and the crew went quiet to the sound of his boots echoing in the ship's wood. "Miss Wendy has agreed to help us in our ventures. Men, it's time to put an end to this curse! Mr. Smee! Set a course for the left star, get ready to set sail for Hell's Gates."

As Hook made his ever so small speech, or bark his orders to the crew, Wendy made her way to the deck to watch. This indeed was strange to her. Last time she was aboard this ship, Hook and Peter had one of their most epic battles. The time before that she was a story teller. She paused in thought and turned to Hook, "How did you escape the crocodile?" she asked. Her words soft, but loud enough for the Captain to hear. Hook chuckled, "Anything is possible in Neverland." Wendy frowned as she wasn't too happy with his answer. He didn't have to skip the details, she actually wanted to know. Something later she would be able to tell the lost boys during story time. "The lost boys?" she whispered to herself. Already just thinking about them made her a little home sick. Was she already home sick? She couldn't really tell as her gut feeling was more focused on the task at hand. The needed to find Peter and stop all this ice and winter. Hopefully they weren't too late.

The ship was now full in sail and to her surprise they were in the sky. Hook the crew dust the ship with pixie dust they had locked away. But once in the sky, Hook made it clear that it would be sometime before they would reach the left star. Wendy took it upon herself to explore the ship... Mostly where they kept the prisoners. If they were to beat this thing, she would need to know everything about the left star.

She made her way down to the hull of the ship, avoiding sight of the crew. It didn't take much, now in her new clothes she kind of blended in. Below deck it was dark, the lack of light and lanterns made things a bit difficult to navigate. But seeing a bit of light in the far back, Wendy made her way to it. Smiling to herself she approached the three cells in the back, only one was occupied.

Shin was laying down on the floor, his wrists still bound by the heavy chains and his hat sat on the floor next to him. His shoulders leaned against the wall and the pixie known as Bellfire sat on his chest. His hands curled slightly around her, still giving her much room as he listened to the sounds she made with her wings. "She's beautiful." Wendy walked more into the bit of light and was now only a foot away from the cell. Shin looked up quickly as Bellfire zipped away back into Shin's coat. Wendy took in a small breath as she didn't mean to startle the small pixie.

"Shin right?" she asked as the silence had grown strong since Bellfire went into hiding. Shin narrowed his eyes at her reaching to his side to pick up his hat. He placed it on his head and tilted it forward to now cover his eyes. He leaned back as far as he could nuzzling his shoulders even more against the walls. "What do you want?" he asked. His voice was quiet and cold. She could understand being in his position. Being lied to and then captured by a ruthless pirate, she once was in the same stop he was.

"I wanted to ask you some questions, about the left star." She walked closer to the cell. "I heard about how your world is frozen over, I only want to help." she watched him closely. He placed a hand to the rim of his top hat and pushed up, showing his blue eyes. Wendy couldn't help but notice the small glow to his eyes and the smirk itching at the corner of his lips. "The left star you say?" The smirk now in full bloom as he tilted his hat right side up. He slowly sat up still letting his back press against the wall. "Why is it that you want to help?" he questioned. "It's not just your world... My world has been covered in snow, and Neverland." "Neverland?!" Shin stood up quickly and made his way to Wendy. He stopped as the bars stopped him from getting any closer to her. "Neverland is the problem, not my world." his accent was much stronger now along with his words and tone. It sounded as if he had a bone to pick with Neverland.

"This all happened because that fairy boy had to go missing four years ago." Shin seemed a bit angered and tense. Wendy took a step back and gulped a little. He sounded even more angered then when Hook tricked him. Shin looked Wendy over, "I see you clean up nicely." He said changing his tone of voice. Wendy blinked at the sudden change in Shin. "If you can just tell me how to fix all this," "If I knew I would of done it already." He snapped back quickly.

Wendy felt like she was really getting no where with Shin. "Bellfire is her name right?" she asked. Maybe a change of subject might lighten the mood. It had also been some time since she had laid eyes on a fairy... In this case a pixie. Shin glanced down to his coat where Bellfire was hiding. He looked back up and slowly nodded. "She doesn't like strangers." He told her, placing a hand over his chest. Wendy could only guess that where his hand was, was where Bellfire was hiding. "May I see her?" Wendy asked. She smiled a little, she didn't even notice her cheeks turning a slight pink. Inside she was a bit excited to see the pixie up close.

Shin looked Wendy over once more, seeing that the girl's attention was where Bellfire was. With the faint light they had he could see the shade of pink growing in Wendy's cheeks. He nodded slowly and reached to the inside of his coat. Slowly he started to remove his hand, a red light starting to shin brighter as he removed his hand completely.

There she was, glowing red like fire in the darkness. She took on Tinkerbell's height and body shape, but their looks and styles were much different. "She's beautiful." Wendy whispered. Bellfire shimmered her wings letting of a jingling sound. She stood up from the sitting position in Shin's hand and curtsied towards Wendy. Wendy curtsied back with a large smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Bellfire." Wendy joyfully expressed. Her eyes light up as Bellfire left Shin's hand to fly inches away from Wendy's face. She missed this, to see a fairy... Pixie this close up. The beauty and magic always amazed her.

Before she could say or do anything else Bellfire zipped away back to Shin. This time she flew right under his hat, making Shin having to fix it. "Thank you." Wendy nodded to Shin. Shin looked a little taken back by how Wendy reacted. "Not a problem." he said feeling a bit unsure of how to really respond. "I am really here to help. If only I knew sooner..." Wendy trailed off. Shin tilted his head a bit studying her. "If you knew sooner, what could you have done?"

Wendy looked back up to Shin hoping to have a good answer, but she didn't. She shrugged and shook her head. She could feel sadness building up inside her. What could she have done? What could she do now? She could feel tears welding up in her eyes as she couldn't even answer him. She tried to hold them back, but the thought of not knowing how to help let them fall freely down her cheeks.

If any girl has ever cried in front of a guy spontaneously, she would notice that the guy would either freak out or not know what to do. This was no different with Shin. "Wait, stop crying." Shin held up his hands out to her. He looked in a bit of panic. "What ever I did I didn't mean it, honest." he said trying to meet her gaze. But Wendy let her eyes fall to the floor. "It's not you." she breathed out. "I'm just... " She looked up, but not at him, "I don't know how to help... But I want to." She finally meet his gaze, but the tears were still falling. Shin frowned as Wendy's eyes turned red and puffy from crying.

"If I knew how to stop this I would tell you. But I was frozen like the others... Hook was able to unfreeze me and Bellfire only a day ago." Shin still had a panic look on his face. Girls crying was not his best subject. "Please stop crying." he pleaded. He pulled his top hat off his head and pulled out Bellfire. He held her out towards Wendy, "Look, look at the pretty pixie." he said holding Bellfire out ruffle to Wendy. He shook Bellfire a little to make her wings jingle. Wendy looked to Bellfire and noticed the angered look on the pixie. "Ouch!" Shin released his hold on Bellfire and to look at his hand. "Really?" he asked the pixie looking at a now small burn on his thumb. Bellfire floated in the air and crossed her arms over her check, nodding to Shin. Sticking her noise in the air she floated over to Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy smiled and laughed a little, this also brought a tiny smile to the corner of Shin's lips. She was still crying but she was now smiling. He sighed as Bellfire placed a hand on Wendy's cheek wiping away some of her tears. "Thank you..." Wendy managed to say to Bellfire. Shin wrapped his fingers around the bars to the cell and leaned forward. He reached out and placed a hand under her chin lifting it up so their eyes would meet. "Come now... Wipe away those tears... And we can figure this thing out together." Shin removed his hand from her chin to brush some tears off of her face. His hands were gentle and his eyes seemed focused. At first he seemed rude and angered, but now his whole personality had changed to someone sweet and caring.

Wendy nodded and started to wipe her tears away. She looked up to him with a somewhat forced smile. She may of stopped crying, but she still felt sad. She had a feeling that Shin could sense her feelings somehow. Wendy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she thought of her first question, but before she could speak a loud noise caught their attention. "There you are." Hook busted out loudly as he made his way over to them. "Conspiring with the prisoner I see." Hook laughed as he looked to Shin.

"You better watch yourself boy... I have been known to show no mercy." he snickered.

Shin rolled his eyes to the captain, "Yeah keep telling yourself that." Shin responded bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Hook leaned forward towards Shin, giving him an angered look.

"I've heard this all before. All you pirates think the same thing. But here's the kicker... Hook... I've never heard of you." Shin's cocky tone in his voice matched his body language. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes rolled excessively.

"I've heard of Blackbeard, Charles Vane, the Barbarossa brothers, Francis Drake, Captain Kidd, Calico Jack, Madame Chang, Black Bart, Long Ben, Anne Bonny, Henry Morgan, Black Sam... Come to think of it 'Captain' I've never heard of a Captain Hook non the less a ship called the 'Jolly Roger." Shin let out a small laugh and looked Hook over. "It seems to me that you're just another pirate with a birth defect. You think you're so great..."

Hook did not look amused at all, "I'll show you, you little bastard." He leaned in closer to the cell. His eyes narrowed at Shin. Shin didn't look fazed at all. "That's right captain, I am a bastard. A cocky one at that." Shin smirked, "But sadly for you, I can back up my words." Before this could really get out of hand Wendy had to step in. "That's enough!" she yelled shoving Hook away from the cell. "Both of you! Honestly. We should be working together." She stated. Shin made a tisk sound through his teeth, "Together?" he asked lifting up his hands showing the shackles. "More like forced, to work..." Wendy frowned at this. She turned to Hook, "If what you tell me is true, and you want to stop all this.." Hook flung his hand and hook in the air before Wendy could finish her words. "Fine, fine, fine, fine! I'll let him out... But the shackles stay on." Hook stated to Wendy.

Wendy forced a smile and nodded as Hook left to get the keys for the cell. She turned to Shin and shrugged a bit. "It's a start." she reassured him. Shin only smiled back, "You are one special girl Miss Wendy." He said. He looked over to Bellfire who was sitting pretty on Wendy's shoulder. He licked his dry lips a bit before speaking again, "Bellfire never gets close to anyone... Not even the other Nightmares." He smiled a little watching the Pixie jingle her wings. Wendy looked from Bellfire back to Shin, "Nightmares?" she asked curiously. Shin smirked at her question, "What did you think I was? A lost boy?" His voice had a bit of a mocking tone to it.

* * *

Wendy stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger. The skies around them had turned from bright and sunny, to cold and dark. She went to the helm of the ship where Hook and Shin were. Shin still had the shackles on, which were being held by the buffest crew member on board. Hook was on the other side of Shin with Smee at his heal. Wendy walked up the steps looking up at the sky, "Are we almost there?" she asked finally reaching the top of the steps. Hook nodded, "You should be able to see it soon." He pointed straight ahead. "Second star to the left, straight on till midnight." Shin almost whispered.

Wendy looked over to him and was about to ask him about the place, but didn't have time to. "Land Ho!" someone shouted. She couldn't help but look out ahead of them trying to catch a glimpse of the left star.

As the clouds started to clear and the moonlight crept in, she could start to see land in front of her take shape. The island was huge, much bigger than Neverland, it was also darker, much darker. The only light was coming from the moon and the Jolly Roger. "Ready to land!" A crew member called out. Seconds later the ship was in the water rocking every which way. Wendy had to grab onto something just to keep herself from falling over. With her luck, that plan filed. She hit the deck below her letting out a small cry. "Ouch!" She started to dust herself off as the ship settle it's self in the water below.

She got to her feet with the help of Mr. Smee, "Thanks." she uttered. She continued to dust off and fix her dress, but the sight of the the island distracted her once more. "Welcome to Sleepy Hollow." Shin stated. His words could be heard loud and clear as it wasn't just Wendy who had gone quiet, the whole crew did. It's dark beauty captured just right by the moon, dark leafless trees covered most of it as a tall peek of a mountain stood tall above the clouds. A hollow sound came forth over the waters and soon graced the ears of all. The sound of faint cries and screams were now stuck in Wendy's head. "What is that?" she asked turning to Shin.

Shin looked over to her with a smirk, "Souls of course." Her attention was taken away from him as the ship slowly got closer to the shore. A large thud was heard as the ship rocked once more. "What was that?" she ran to the side of the ship looking over as did other crew members. A piece of ice drifted along side the ship, hitting it a few more times before passing. "You might was to draw anchor here captain. If not you'll get stuck in the ice." Shin calmly stated. Wendy glanced to Shin and Hook as Hook gave order to way anchor. She turned back to see a smooth fog starting to cover the water. This place did scare her, but she couldn't admit to it... Not yet.

Even after the ship was stopped, Wendy didn't feel like it was. The water rocking it from side to side still gave her the stomach feeling of motion. "Ready the boats Smee." Hook told the right hand. Smee ran off ordering crew members about. Hook turned to Shin and took his chains in hand pulling him closer. "Don't get any ideas." he said coldly. Shin smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it captain." Shin replied. Wendy walked back over to them, "This place... It's so..." Wendy couldn't find the right words. "It's Hell's Gates." Hook stated. Shin smiled at the fear he could feel coming off the captain and crew. But for some reason Wendy wasn't scared, she seemed more memorized by it. Shin frowned at her feelings, they reminded him of his when he had first come to this place.

Hook, Wendy and Shin all loaded up on the boats. Smee and four more pirates joined the three in the largest boat. Two other boats holding six men or more followed the main boat, all sticking close together. As they rowed through the fog they kept a watchful eye out for the ice Shin had mentioned. "Ice!" Hook called out as they neared a layer of ice in the water. "this is as far as we can go on boats." Shin told Hook. Hook grumbled a bit to himself. You could tell the pirate hated taking orders or advise from others. This was more of a given seeing as Hook was a captain of his own ship.

After pulling the boats onto the ice, the group headed off on foot. The sound of the faint cries and screams faded as the sounds of large hollow creeks echoed over the ice. As they walked they came up to a large pirate ship frozen in the sea. It was covered in ice and if you looked close enough you could see people frozen in solid ice on it. The ship was much, much larger than the Jolly Roger. All eyes were looking up at it except Shin. Wendy sneaked to his side taking a lantern from one of the crew men. "What's this ship?" she asked. Shin laughed, "This is just one of the ships in Blackbread's fleet. I can't tell which one... The ice kind of puts the mystery in it."

Wendy looked back at the ship but stopped when her eyes wondered in front of her. The fog started to clear and she could see a sea of frozen ships. All different sizes, and scattered through the ice. "Would you look at that?" Smee blinked. "It's a ship's grave yard... On ice..." Once again the crew was at aww. Hook turned to Shin and took hold of his chains once more, pulling him along. "Keep moving men." he growled. He pulled Shin closer again, "Lead the way Mr. Blackwood." he sneered. Hook was never one to trust anyone it seemed. Wendy had a feeling she knew why, but theory was not facts. She didn't know why Hook didn't trust Shin, the way he spoke to her in the cell, the way he showed that he cared gave her reason to trust Shin. She glanced to her shoulder to see Bellfire. She had forgotten that the pixie never left her side. She smiled to Bellfire before pressing on with the group.

After a long walk on the water they finally came to shore. It too was frozen over and covered with snow. But the fact that the shore was littered with buildings, docks, and other ships amazed her.

"Ah!" Wendy fell back letting out a cry as she had almost ran into someone. Breathing in and out deeply she looked up at the person... They were frozen solid. Bellfire fluttered in the air above her as she had left Wendy's shoulder when the girl fell. Some of the men gathered around Wendy helping her to her feet. Once stable they looked at the frozen man before her. As they lifted their lanterns they could now see more frozen people scattered all over the place. It was like they were frozen in time. "Okay, that was freaky." Wendy let out one more deep breath. Hook walked over to the frozen person and looked him over, "Freaky indeed Miss Wendy." He said quietly.

The crew turned quickly as a gust of air rushed past them. The once faint cries and screams were now louder then the wind. Shards of ice and snow hit hard making their lanterns all go out. When the wind past they were all in darkness. The only light left was Bellfire still sitting on Wendy's shoulder. The screams and cries faded away leaving silence. Chills swarmed up the irate's spins and the ice cold air nipped at their noses. "Stay together men!" Hook called out. He pulled on Shin's chains keeping Shin close to him. But his eyes went wide when he felt the chains being a bit light. He pulled on them some more to come to a pair of empty shackles.

Hook's eyes darted around int he darkness spotting the light from Bellfire. He rushed towards it grabbing Wendy's arm. "Stay close." he said dropping the empty chains before he took hold of her arm. Wendy noticed the shackles at her feet and she too looked out into the darkness. The sound of slow clapping broke through the darkness. Hook and Wendy both looked up to see Shin floating int he air above. "Good job captain." Shin stopped clapping and crossed his arms over his chest. Hook narrowed his eyes and Wendy could only wonder what was going on. "I knew you couldn't be trusted." Hook spat out. Shin laughed, "And you're right. But this is just only pay back for what you have done to me. Nothing against you my dear Wendy, but this pirate needs to be taught a lesson." Shin smirked and narrowed his eyes at Hook.

Wendy shook her head and stepped forward, "Wait!" She pleaded. "This is not the time for something like this. We need to unfreeze everything." She called out to him. Shin rolled his eyes, "I already know who did this, and trust me, once I'm done with Hook I'll deal with him." Shin looked back to Hook. "What are you talking about? You told me.." "I told you I didn't know to get you to stop crying. If there's one thing I can't stand... It's when a girl cries." He told her. Wendy felt hurt a bit, but why should she. If he knew who had frozen everything and was going to stop it... Then that was a good thing. Right?

"I still want to help!" She called back.

"Oh, you helped alright. You helped me get back home, and you helped Hook finally get what he deserves."

"Stop this!"

"Why should I?!" Shin floated down right up to Hook and Wendy.

"Because this is not you." Wendy looked him right in the eyes and saw something he could not. "You don't know who did this do you?" she asked. "If you did, you would of left right away for him. Instead you stick around to fight Hook." Wendy frowned. "This is not you... I saw the real you..."

Shin stared her down, "You don't know me." he looked her up and down, "You'll never know me."

With that Shin turned to leave them. "Wait!" she cried out once more. As the fog cleared up even more she took a step back seeing the rest of the crew frozen. They were just like the others, frozen solid. The only ones left that weren't frozen was her, Hook and Bellfire. She was actually surprised that Bellfire stayed at her side and didn't fly off with Shin. Wendy turned to Hook, "Now what?" she looked back to the black beach and felt lost. Hook shook his head, "I knew this would happen. I knew he couldn't be trusted." He stated. Wendy frowned even more. What were they to do now. Should they press on? Or head back to the ship and leave before they too turn into ice?


	4. Sleepy Hollow

"Welcome to Sleepy Hollow."

Wendy tilted her head a bit as she looked up at a sign and read it out loud. The sign was tall, large and black. The words on it looked like it was painted on with blood. The sign it's self had a bit of a dark gothic art style to it, yet another thing she learned from school. "So this place is called Sleepy Hollow?" she turned to see Hook standing next to her holding out some kind of cloth. "I found these on the docks. The people are frozen, the land is frozen, but something are just covered in snow." Wendy took one of the cloths and unfolded it to reveal a cloak. She quickly wrapped it around her body as Hook did the same with his.

"Here, you will be needing these as well." Hook handed Wendy a sword and a hand gun. "We have no idea what we'll find here, so we should prepare ourselves." Wendy took the sword and gun from Hook. She knew how to use a sword, but she couldn't recall using a gun before. As she started to place away the gun and sword on her body she had to ask. "How did you find Shin?" she looked up to Hook once done with placing each weapon on either side of her hips.

Hook looked back to her and then to the sign, "It was more like he found Neverland somehow. He was still frozen when we fished him out of the waters. Him and that pixie of his were frozen in a big black of ice, unlike the way these people here are frozen." Hook and Wendy started to walk along a path leading them into the town. "Once unfrozen he was actually dead. He wasn't breathing and his skin was ice cold still. But the pixie... When she was thawed out, she brought him back to life." As they walked their eyes wondered all around them. The village was huge, the buildings were designed in an old way, but towered over them like London's city buildings. Some reaching almost four stories high.

"After speaking with him and helping him recover back to normal, I found out about him being able to travel to your world. I would of gone myself, but I only had enough pixie dust for a one way trip."

"So you used the dust to get here, hoping to stop the winter and find more dust." Wendy frowned a little. So there was no way of going back, they had to continue on.

"After Peter went missing, so did all the fairies. Fairy and pixie dust is extremely hard to come by these days." Hook opened up his coat to show all the vials of pixie and fairy dust from the box. "As you can see, no gold dust. All these do different things. Not all faeries have the gift of flight to give." Hook closed his coat and fixed the cloak around him.

"Than how does Shin fly?" She asked. She looked to Bellfire hoping the pixie would give her some kind of answer, but Hook responded.

"He told me he was a Nightmare."

"He said the same thing to me... What is a Nightmare... I mean I know what Nightmares are, like bad dreams and such." Wendy turned her attention back to Hook.

"Gold dust brings happy thoughts and happy dreams, black dust brings nightmares and fear. From what he had told me this land is the dark side to Neverland. Kind of like the old ying and yang theory."

Hook and Wendy both came to a stop when they reached the edge of town. Before them was a large metal gate. The gate had pointed tips at the top and acted like a fence or a wall around the town. Separating it from a dark forest. The actual gate part was broken though. It looked like something busted through it... Something trying to get into the town.

Wendy gulped a bit as the two pressed on, heading into the dark forest. As they continued so did Hook. "Shin told me that a group of young boys live in a place called the Blackwood Forest here. They were all considered as Nightmares. They would venture out into your world and cast their black dust they would collect from the Blackwood trees. This dust would cause people to have nightmares, and place fear in their hearts. Like how fairies need people to believe in them to live, this place needs fear and sadness. That's how they fly, they get their flight from people's fears and bad dreams." Wendy listened carefully to Hook as he explained. "You seem to know a lot about this." she said. Hook shook his head, The snow on your world started when Shin was brought back to life in Neverland. Time was already at a stand still, and this world has been frozen since Pan went missing."

All this started happening when Wendy left Neverland. She couldn't help but think this was all her fault. "Do you think Peter might have something to do with all this?" she asked. Hook shook his head. "Not for this world... But for Neverland, I do believe so. When he leaves Neverland we normally get snow and ice similar to this. But for time to stand still like that in Neverland... Something much greater is involved."

As they walked deeper and deeper into the forest the trees got bigger and taller. From what she could tell by the moon light and the light from Bellfire, she could see that the trees were black as the night sky. They even had a shimmer to them, kind of like faint glowing stars. It was beautiful in a dark way. She looked up to the real night sky and sighed a little. She wondered what could of happen, who caused all this, and most of all she wondered if Peter was ok.

"I hope we can get everything back to normal." she said still looking at the sky. Hook looked over to her thinking the same thing. He didn't say it out loud, but he was hoping.

* * *

Four years ago things were much different in Sleepy Hollow. The sky light up with the moons light and the stars danced in the sky like fireflies. Hell's Gates, which is the name of the pirate docks and town was full of noise and people moving about their normal activities. A large black ship, with black sails, docked at the main port. A talk man walked the ship heading to get off it. His long black beard held a tangle and mangled look, as his black coat and captain's hat complimented his looks. For a man looking in his forties, he looked like he was doing well for himself.

"Fine night we are having, ay captain." Came a voice from behind him that made the man stop and turn. The captain smirked at Shin who was now standing on the man's ship. "Fine night indeed." said the captain in a grungy voice. Shin smiled a devious grin at the captain, "Finally the all famous Captain Blackbeard graces Sleepy Hollow with his personal presents." Shin still held the devilish grin as Blackbeard snicked a grin back. "If I am not mistaken it is my anniversary. A day off, a cold beer in my hands and a wench to keep my bed warm tonight should satisfy the next ten years to come." Blackbeard turned on his heals and started to leave the ship.

Shin let his feet lift off the ground as he floated over the side of the ship to continue to follow the great captain. "Mr. Blackwood... Is there something you wish to speak to me about? Cus' if it's not important I only ask that it wait." Shin smirked, "Why captain, what makes you think that? If you have not forgotten it's my day off too." Shin let his feet touch the ground as he kept up in step next to the captain.

Blackbeard shook his head a bit and rolled his eyes. "How many years till your next day off?" he asked while his eyes started to trail off at the women passing them by. Shin shrugged, "I think it's every fifty to a hundred years give or take." Blackbeard stopped and turned to Shin. "And yet here you are not having anything better to do than to follow me around eh?" Shin laughed a little, "Like I said, fifty to a hundred." He shrugged, "It's not like I really have anything else better to do."

Blackbeard patted a hard hand on Shin's back with a force that made the young teen step forward. His hat tilted with the force making Shin having to fix it. Blackbeard rested his ruff hand on shin's shoulder after the hard pats and smiled to him, "You should find something better to do with your time... Hell's Gates knows Nightmares work harder than anyone." With that Blackbeard took his hand from Shin and continued on his way further into town, leaving Shin by himself. Shin watched the captain leave and disappear into the crowed.

For a place full of darkness and fear it was full of people. People who got lost in their fears and dreams. Most of the time the Nightshade would just cause a nightmare or two, but for some, people would be so lost in sadness that they would get consumed by the dust and end up in Sleepy Hollow. Unlike Neverland where people had a choice, Sleepy Hollow had a curse. Once there... You could never leave. You would never grow old, and death... Shin frowned at the thoughts of what happens when one dies in Sleepy Hollow. It was never pretty, nor did anyone want it.

The whole island knew what happened to those who died here, they feared it. And yet they were surrounded by it and protected by it...

Letting his feet lift off the ground once more, he only floated just above those walking the streets. People passing him by smiled his way and would wave. Yes it was nice to have a day off. But activities were limited for him. To enjoy the things Blackbeard mentioned was far from things that Shin could do. But that didn't mean he had to follow the limits. Spotting a familiar face in the crowd Shin zipped through the air and landed right behind a girl around his age. He placed his hands over her honey brown eyes, "Guess who." he whispered into her ear. The girl shivered from his cold breath and giggled. "Come now, are we not too old for these games?" she asked removing Shin's hands and turning to face him.

Her long red wavy hair was pined up to its side but still fell over her shoulders to her waist line. Her clothing held a red and black tint to the fabric and flowed like silk on her milky skin. Shin smiled brightly at her, "You never used to think it was childish before." he stated. The girl laughed a little as she looked down to the woven basket she was carrying. "Yes, but a hundred years is a very long time." a hint of sadness came to her eyes as she looked back to Shin. "How is your day off so far?" she asked. Even with all the hustle and bustle going on around them, she managed to soften and lower her voice. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear letting her eyes flutter in the moon light.

Shin placed his hands behind his back and thought for a moment, "It just started really, but so far so good. I mean I do get to see you... Lilith." Lilith blushed a little with a smile that she so desperately tried to hide. "You really don't mean that." She looked away from him only to look back knowing that she too was happy to see him. During the work years, Nightmares were not aloud in Hell's Gates, and for good reason. Reason being that if their powers would over flow the town, causing the people's nightmares to actually come to life. Like how in Neverland if you believed in something, it became real. Here if you feared it with a Nightmare around, that Fear would not only consume the person, but turn them into that fear. Changing them forever.

"How's Bellfire? I haven't seen her in a while either." Lilith asked. Shin took his hat off and letting Lilith look inside it. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" With that Bellfire zipped out from the darkness in the hat and all around Lilith covering her with the warm pixie dust she gave off. Lilith giggled and smiled, "It's good to see you too Bellfire." she said to the pixie as Bellfire landed onto Lilith's hand. "Oh how I missed your jingles." Lilith let Bellfire flutter to Shin's shoulder. She turned to Shin with another smile before it slowly turned into a frown.

"Shin... It was nice to see you again... But..." Lilith stopped her words. Shin's smile ran away from his face as he already knew what she was going to say. The two stood in silence knowing all too well what they wanted to do, but couldn't. "I can't... I just..." Lilith's honey brown eyes meet Shin's scocking blue, "I'm sorry." she shook her head slowly before turning away from him. Shin reached out to stop her, "Don't..." Lilith's words stopped Shin. "Please... " she started to walk away leaving Shin in the streets. Similar to how Blackbeard did... But this was different, much different.

Bellfire's jingles were soft and gave off a sad tone as she looked from Lilith to Shin. She started to fly to Lilith but Shin took hold of her. "She's right..." Shin told the pixie. He looked back up to where he had last saw Lilith, "She knows her place... I should know mine." Shin looked up to the sky seeing other Nightmares passing by in flocks or pods. All in their young teens, all flying to a location they did every time they got a day off. Shin let himself off the ground to join the others.

Most of them would ignore the people at Hell's Gates and just do their own thing, but a lot of them would visit a place that held a great importance to them. Being the last to join, Shin followed at the very end. Heading to a clearing in the center of Hell's Gates. There they would land in a graveyard. And there they would find their old selves. Shin looked around and already knew where he was buried, All those who died in Sleepy Hollow would rise up on this special day to become Nightmares.

This day was more so of a ceremony to welcome those from their Sleepy Hollow slumber. They would rise as their former salves at their teen ages, their once young beauty would create the dream effect when casting nightmares to the world. Dragging in dreams to change them to fear. The reason they would appear young. Shin never knew what it was like to be old. He was swept away at fifteen to this hell hole, and only months later he would pass on. A foolish act on his part would throw him into a nightmare for all eternity.

As new Nightmares began to rise Shin made his way to his own grave. He stopped at the head stone seeing a set of two red roses placed at the top. He figured one was at least from Lilith. But the other... He was unsure of. Lilith would always place a red rose at the top of his grave every time the Nightmares could come into town. For the past two times a second rose has graced his head stone.

Standing there remembering his own death Shin got lost in the time. The others had already gone and now some of the towns people were starting to enter into the grave yard. Before the night was over, people would gather here to leave flowers at every grave to show respect towards the Nightmares that kept them alive and safe. Even if it was them who had brought them to this world. Shin picked up the two roses and held them in his hand. Squeezing the stems as hard as he could he felt the thorns pierce his skin. Opening his hand he looked at the black blood now dripping from his skin. Nightmares all had this in common, their blood would never be red again, it would always bleed black. Thus the reason for people wearing black and red colors. It was like a symbol to still try and keep the two groups together.

As Shin now looked around the graveyard he really started to notice the people walking from grave to grave. He would let himself float above them once more as he watched them place flowers all over the place. Graves began to overflow with flowers to a point to where you would think this place was a garden.

That's when he couldn't stand being there anymore. He couldn't see Lilith and he couldn't watch people show respect for the dead. He now knew why older Nightmares stopped coming into town on this day. The reason being was that they didn't belong in this side of the island. Their place was with the black tree and the nightshade. He let the air brush past his face as he took off back towards the Blackwood Forest.

As he got closer to the Nightmare camp and could see their own town created high in the trees he noticed something off in the distance. They looked like storm clouds, but no rain or lightning. The air was already chilled but it started to get colder. Bellfire was close by him keeping up with his flight but quickly hid into his coat then they noticed that the clouds were snow clouds. This was strange. It was to be summer time. Summer in Sleepy Hollow was chilly but never would they have snow till the true winter time.

Shin stopped in the air as Nightmares started to flee from the trees and into the skies. Something was up... Something bad. Shin's breath became sharp and when he exhaled his breath turned white. Shocked at this he could also feel the air going thin and the chill turned to a bitter cold.

The clouds rolled faster in as Nightmares started t fall from the skies like flies. "What in the?" Shin felt a sharp cold pain clench at his heart. His hand gripped at his chest while he started to loose altitude. It started off slow but soon he was going into a free fall to the hard cold ground below. Bellfire zipped out of his coat quickly grabbing hold to his shoulder trying with all her might to keep Shin in the air. Her attempts to help him keep flight was failing greatly.

Within second Shin hit the ground below hard. He cried out in pain now with both hands over his heart. The cold made his body shiver, while the ground around him started to take the color of his breath. Show started to fall, and as the wind picked up so did the flurry. The next thing he knew they were in a full on snow storm. Everything around them was turning from black to white. "Make it stop..." Shin whispered to himself. Bellfire zipped back inside his coat. You could tell she wanted to do more, but she was a fire pixie, one that could die in this kind of weather. "Make it stop... " Shin's cries of pain and words grew louder as the pain and cold became greater. "Make it stop!"

* * *

"Make it stop!" Wendy cried out as she jolted forward. She took in deep sharp breaths not sure of what she had just witnessed. Or of how she came to having this... vision. Hook looked over to her as he sat by a small fire he had made earlier. They were now much further in the woods and all she could remember was that they had stopped to make camp. Not long after Hook had made the fire did Wendy fall asleep.

Cold sweat dripped from her forehead and she clenched at the clothing over her chest. She tried to control her breathing, but the vision or dream felt so real that she could feel her chest throbbing. "What happen?" Hook asked as he stood up and made his way over to the young girl. "I don't know... It was like I was there..." Wendy finally felt her breathing calm down as the throbbing pain in her chest subsided. "This place..." she looked around them, it was just like her dream, this was the exact spot that shin had fallen. She looked over to the exact spot and noticed something dark in the white snow.

She got up quickly and went over to it. They were black drops of, "... Blood..." She turned to Hook with a worried look, in return he looked a bit confused. "We have to find Shin, with out him... We don't have a fighting chance." Wendy stated. Hook let out a sigh as he wished the girl would at least fill him in on what was going on. But he did somewhat agree on the whole Shin part. Without the Nightmare they were lost.


	5. A Gift

**Yay! Reviews! I love them. Plus the view and visitor chart is skyrocketing. **

**I think my favorite part of the story so far is when Wendy cries and Shin freaks out a bit. The reason why I placed that in the story was because of something my best friend once told me. See I'm also an artist, I draw a lot of manga or anime style art, and for the longest time I have always wanted to paint. I got kicked out of art class in ninth grade so that ended a lot of things for me with art and school. But for my birthday last year, my best friend gave me a small paint kit. Something she pulled together, nothing to big or fancy, but something to get me started with painting. **

**Of course I cried, lol. But later on that night I showed my dad what she had gotten me... I cried again, I was just so happy. And my dad... Well he freaked out. He's all like "Why are you crying?" He almost ran up the walls trying to get me to stop and find out why I was crying. I told my friend what had happen and she laughed. "Men, They have no idea what to do when a girl starts to cry." So I had to do something in the story with that kind of situation. Plus it showed that Wendy was a bit frustrated. Being away from home and of course now having so much weight on her shoulders... I thought it would also bring out the nicer side to Shin. He can be a bit cruel seeing as he is a Nightmare and all. **

**But enough about me... I'll share some other stories about how I come up with ideas in the next chapter. I'm loving how this thing is turning out. I've always loved the idea of a darker Neverland, and way back from when I was a little girl readying Peter Pan to now... I have always wondered about the star to the left. I seem to be answering my own questions and granting my imagination clarity. **

* * *

Shin took his hat off and dusted off the snow that had been piling on. His eyes wondered as he looked around his frozen home. The Blackwood trees grew much taller and larger in the heart of the forest, also known as the Nightmare's home. The leafless trees held housing in it's branches, the black wood that was used to make them looked old and warped due to the cold. He stood at the base of the largest tree, the head quarters and living space of the best and oldest Nightmares. When Shin first became a Nightmare this tree held such a scale to his existence, but now he felt like he was taller, and that the tree desperately tried to match him.

Flying was more of a reflex to the Nightmare, it was the one thing that came naturally to them. They did it all the time and never thought anything about it. No stairs or latters, just houses. The only way to get into this place was to fly. You couldn't even get close to these trees without the gift of flight.

Shin made his way to the top of the tree, to the highest house at the top of it's branches. Landing on the top of the house he stood up straight and placed his hat once more on his head. He looked out at the island seeing mostly white. On a rare occasion he would see a little bit of black, but he only figured that it was shadows from the snow. The place was covered in snow. He let out a sigh letting his mind and wonder of the thoughts and memories of how this place used to look. Although it had a dark look to it, it still head it's beauty well. The beauty that hid the how a sad child would force a smile to hide their tears.

His thoughts went back to Wendy, to the time when she cried in front of him. She reminded him very much of Lilith, always smiling, and holding her own. Trying to cover up that she was hurting inside. Shin was once told that he held the greatest sin of a Nightmare, love. He knew his feelings for Lilith all too well. And he knew that she once shared his sin, to love a Nightmare...

Shin narrowed his eyes as he looked out to the furthest reaches of the island, the direction of which the storm came. The top of the tallest mountain was where he was heading. He figured that the storm and the cause of all this had started there. If he was right, he might be able to find some clues on how to end this curse. He blinked catching a glimpse of a red light by his cheek. Turning towards it he saw Bellfire. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to watch over the girl and captain." Shin listened to the jingles of Bellfire's wings. "What do you mean they're in trouble?" Shin's facial expression now looked a bit angered. "She did what?!"

With that Shin took off back in the direction towards Hell's Gates. The mountain would have to wait as Bellfire took lead to show Shin the way to Wendy and Hook.

* * *

"This is her... The girl from my dream... Or vision." Wendy said pointing to one of the people frozen in town. It had taken them a while to get back to Hell's Gates, but not that long. They had found Lilith frozen in time in the grave yard of Nightmares. There she stood at a grave, the one from the vision she saw in her dreams. Hook walked over to Lilith's frozen figure and studied her face, she looked sad, maybe she was even crying when she was frozen. Wendy walked up next to him and took a good look as well. "She looks sad." Wendy whispered. Wendy turned to look down at the grave seeing it covered in snow like the others. She walked up to it and knelled down before it. Brushing away the snow she paused and tilted her head. She continued to brush away the snow to reveal the words on the grave. "Griffin?" she looked back to Hook with an unsure look. "In my vision this was Shin's grave... Who's Griffin?"

"None of your business." Shin's voice brought Wendy to her feet and both her and the captains attention. Shin stormed over to Wendy getting right into her face, "You shouldn't be here." He stated coldly. Wendy narrowed her eyes and pulled back her right hand, letting it fly with a sharp whisk through the air and connecting her hand across Shin's face. "That's for ditching us!" She yelled. Wendy's eyes burned with fire as she narrowed them at Shin.

The force was so great that Shin's face turned with Wendy's hand. Slowly looking back anger too filled his emotions. Who did she think she was? What gave her the right to dabble into his business? "You have no right being here." Shin bared his teeth at her. Before he could say anything else Wendy's right hand connected again with Shin's face. "You are not the only person who's lost someone!" Wendy yelled. "Lost? Or loved?" Their argument was getting heated by the second, once again Wendy smacked Shin across the face.

Hook crossed his arms watching the two, he leaned over to the frozen Lilith, "How many more times do you think he will let her hit him?" he asked the frozen girl. Bellfire landed on Lilith's shoulder, the one closest to Hook and shrugged. They looked back as Wendy raised her hand once more and was stopped in mid air. Shin took hold of her wrist tightly as Wendy struggled to remove it. Hook slowly nodded, "That answers my question." he said quietly to the pixie. Bellfire only glanced to Hook before turning back to Wendy and Shin.

Wendy raised her other hand in attempt to hit him, but he too stopped her motions. "You sir are a jerk!" she yelled. She continued to fight against his grip stepping away from him to stand her ground better. "Why? Why is it that you can't love?" she continued to scream. She broke away her left hand from Shin and raised her fist bringing it down hard to Shin's chest. Shin had to take a step back as she hit hard for a girl. "You and him are the same! Why can't you fall in love? What's so bad about it?" Wendy raised her fist again and brought it down to his chest once more. She continued to hit him till she ran out of energy. She rested her hand on his chest as her eyes fell to the floor.

Peter was the same way, She loved him... She knew, he knew it, and he too loved her... She could feel it. Neverland... And Sleepy Hollow may of been different in so many ways, but they both had one thing in common.

Wendy took in a few good breaths as she let her head rest against Shin's shoulder. "I saw it. I could feel it. But I don't know why." Wendy could still feel the feeling from the vision in side her. "Vision?" Shin asked looking up from Wendy and to Hook and Bellfire. "What vision?" he asked in a serious tone. He looked back down to Wendy and pulled her away from him. Wendy looked up at him, "I had a vision in my dream. It was about you and Lilith... Right before the snow clouds came in." Wendy could tell that Shin knew something she did not. Something about her having a vision was bothering him. "Shin?" Wendy noticed the Nightmare look away from her. "What does it mean if I have a vision?" she asked. Shin looked back to her with a small frown.

"It means..." He bit back some of his words before looking angered, "It means that you are butting into things you shouldn't." His tone was harsh like the cold air around them. Wendy narrowed her eyes at him yet again. "Well excuse me, it's not like I asked to see your life, it just happened." Wendy was once again angered. She wondered how Lilith could even care for someone like Shin. "You really are a jerk." she stated quietly as she moved away from Shin and back over to Hook and Bellfire. "You don't deserve her." Wendy motioned towards the frozen Lilith. "She's too good for the likes of you."

Shin looked gritted his teeth and all the things he wanted to say to Wendy at this point. But being who he was, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "If I were you right now I wouldn't be running off my mouth. You're not in Neverland anymore, you're in my world. There are things here that you hope to never see in your nightmares. Things that I create, things that I control. You think that you and a one handed pirate can stop this winter? You can't even make it through the Blackwood Forest without my help." Shin stood his ground as Bellfire zipped under Wendy's coat. Wendy was never one to back down from a fight, not from Hook, and not in her life.

"You think you're all high and mighty but you're not. You pick on girls and scare people." Wendy gestured to where Bellfire had hidden. "Besides we aren't here for you or this place. We;re here to fix my world and Neverland. This place could stay frozen for all I care." Wendy knew she really didn't mean her words, but Shin was being so difficult that it brought out the worst in her. She finally looked over to Hook, "Come on, lets go. I'm sure we can do this on our own." She was talking to Hook but her eyes were planted on Shin as if making a point that she wanted him to hear.

After leaving the grave yard and heading back into town she didn't even bother to look back. If she did she would of seen Shin fly off fast into the sky. She let out a deep breath trying to calm herself. Shin really knew how to push her buttons. The more she was around him the more angered she would get. Something she really didn't want if they were to solve this winter problem.

Now away from the graveyard Wendy slowed down her steps. She didn't even look to Hook when she asked, "So now what?" Hook on the other hand seemed to of already had an idea in mind. "This way." He stated motioning for the young girl to follow him. Hook lead them back to the docks and made his way out to the tip of the pear. Looking out at the frozen ships he pointed to one of the ships off in the distance. "If Shin wont help us... Maybe someone else will." He stated.

Wendy was a bit confused as she wasn't sure what he had meant by it. She also knew that everyone was indeed frozen, so when he mentioned someone else she was getting a little worried about what or who he meant by it. Without having any other way to turn, besides wondering the Blackwood Forest, this really was the next best thing.

The two made their way with Bellfire still with Wendy, out towards the ship Hook had pointed to. The ship was large, probably three times the size of the Jolly Roger, and it was pitch black. Even with all the snow covering it, you could manage to see some of it's true colors. They had climbed the side of the ship in order to board it. The ship was frozen in the water and tilted to one side. If not careful you might slip and fall right off the other end. Hook still lead the way, entering the captain's quarters. In side the place looked amazing. Only a little bit of snow touched the inside. All the gold, jewels and treasure decorated even the furthest inches of the large room. Black with a dash of red coordinated extremely well with the room. In the far back corner of the room was a black grand piano. Sitting at it was a frozen man.

Hook looked to the inside of his coat while Wendy approached the piano. She looked the man over and recognized him as Blackbeard from her vision. "Ok, how is a frozen pirate going to help us?" she asked turning back to Hook who now held a vial in his good hand. He handed it to Wendy, "Fairy dust." he nodded. Wendy looked at the vial seeing that the dust inside was a mixture of red and orange. "I'm really hoping this works." hook told her. Wendy looked back at him with a bit of worry to her eyes. "What if he melts?" she asked. Hook shrugged, "Than we go back and have another outing with Shin." he nodded.

Wendy rolled her eyes at the thought of speaking again with Shin. Something she really didn't want to do, and from her vision, Blackbeard seemed to be a bit nice. But that was not fact. She opened the vial and poured the dust over Blackbeard. She stepped back quickly while the dust started to glow all around the frozen pirate. They watched as a strong light busted out from Blackbeard. Wendy shielded her eyes before looking back to Blackbeard. The once frozen man was now warm and breathing. She blinked really surprised that the dust had worked.

"Mr. Blackbeard?" she asked in a whisper. The man turned to see the group before him, he narrowed his eyes and stood up. Blackbeard was a very tall man, even without his large captain's hat on, he almost touched the ceiling. "That's Captain Blackbeard." he stated in a deep husky growl. Wendy gulped really unsure of what to think at this point. Was he going to be like how he was in her vision, or did they just bite off more than they could chew?


End file.
